The subject invention is directed toward the art of air vents for vehicles and, more particularly, to a flap-type check or pressure relief valve for controlling the flow of air into and out of a vehicle.
Flap-type check valves are widely used in the motor vehicle art to relieve air pressure surges or peaks in the passenger compartment which result, for example, when the doors are slammed shut. The valves generally comprise a simple rigid frame or housing which mounts in a vehicle body panel opening and provides one or more air outlets. A valve element in the form of a flexible sheet is joined along one edge to the frame to overlie the outlets on the side exterior to the vehicle compartment.
The valve element sheets have been connected to the frame using a variety of techniques, including separate mechanical fasteners, heat welding processes, and molded tabs. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,972,765 and 4,667,578 which disclose the various prior art connecting techniques.
Each of the prior techniques have one or more disadvantages, such as general complexity, air leakage, multiple components, and/or labor intensive assembly. Consequently, there exists a need for a simpler and more effective design for such air relief valves.